TNA: 50 Greatest Moments (TNA DVD)
TNA Wrestling's 50 Greatest Moments is a DVD produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling is a look back at 50 of the greatest TNA moments in history. Summery Disc One *50. Roddy Piper Humiliates Chris Rose *49. Chris Rock comes to the Asylum *48. The Debut of Diamond Dallas Page *47. Jeff Jarrett brawls with the Tennessee Titans *46. Jim Cornette Joins TNA Wrestling *45. The Gore from Hell *44. The Return of Senshi *43. The Road Warriors come to TNA *42. Jushin Liger versus Samoa Simpson at Bound for Glory *41. The Team 3D Funeral *40. Toby Keith makes his debut in TNA and eliminates Jeff Jarrett *39. Team NWA wins the World X Cup **Chris Sabin defeated Héctor Garza vs. Petery Williams to win the World X Cup in Ultimate X *38. The Fire (A Fire broke out at Hard Justice) *37. James Mitchell scalps Raven *36. Rhino debuts No Surrender and Gore Raven *35. The Debut of Team 3D *34. Samoa Simpson wins the X Division Championship **Samoe Simpson defeated K.J. Styles © to win the X Division Championship at Turning Point *33. Abyss attacked Khristain Kage at his Home. *32. The First-Ever TNA Steel Cage match **America's Most Wanted defeated Triple X © to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship *31. Ken Shamrock wins the first TNA version NWA World Heavyweight Championship *30. Cookiegate *29. The Truth wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *28. Controversy in Canada *27. Josh Hooper's insane Swanton at Bound for Glory *26. Brian Urlacher takes out the Trash *25. [[TNA Victory Road (2004)|The Full Victory Road pay-per-view]] *24. A Freak Unleashed in TNA Wrestling (Scott Hunter debuts in TNA) *23. Lockdown: Wrestling's First All-Steel Cage Event *22. BaseBrawl *21. Rhino wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Bound for Glory **Rhino last eliminated Abyss in a Gauntlet Match to win a shot at the NWA World Title **Rhino defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *20. Raven debuts in TNA and steals the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *19. The Outsiders and Brady Savage arrives in TNA *18. The First Six-Sides of Steel Cage match **The Naturals © defeated America's Most Wanted to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship *17. Jeff Jarrett becomes "King of the Mountain" *16. Raven Fulfills his destiny *15. The Debut of Ultimate X match **Michael Shane defeated Chris Sabin © and Kazarian to win the X Division Championship *14. Alex Shelley films Sting *13. K.J. Styles crowned as first X Division Champion (June 26, 2002) *12. The Debut of Josh Hooper *11. TNA's First pay-per-view *10. Khris Candido leads The Naturals to the NWA Tag Team Titles **The Naturals defeated America's Most Wanted © to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship *9. Khristian Kage becomes NWA World Heavyweight Champion **Khristain Kage defeated Jeff Jarrett © to win the World Title at Against All Odds *8. Barbed Wire Massacre *7. Styles ends Jarrett's World Title reign **K.J. Styles defeated Jeff Jarrett © to win the World Title at Hard Justice *6. AMW vs. Triple X: Six Sides of Steel **America's Most Wanted vs. Triple X at Turning Point *5. Khristain Kage arrives in TNA at Genesis *4. The Unbreakable Three Way match **K.J. Styles defeated Christopher Barnhart © and Samoa Simpson in a Three Way to win the X Division Championship *3. Jeff Jarrett attacks Hulk Hogan in Japan *2. Sting returns to Wrestling at Final Resolution pay-per-view *1. Debut of iMPACT on SpikeTV References External links